Through the well to a new time
by sailingspace14
Summary: Bad title but good story. When Kagome and Inuyasha have another fight Kagome runs back to the well. But istead of being home Kagome finds out she is even father in the past. All the way back when Inuyasha was a child. I hope you like this story. R
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this real fast so if their is any mistakes sorry. please read and review. I really want to know if I should continue this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

chapter one

It was a bright sunny day in the feudal era. People were busy working or enjoying the peaceful day. All, except a small group of people who were currently on their way to a nearby village where they heard rumors of a demon. This group was just arriving at the village when they noticed it was already a bloody mess.

"No!" a young miko cried shocked. "We're too late."

"We were way late." said a hanyou. "This blood isn't fresh. These people have been dead for about a week."

"Then the demon is most likely long gone." A monk said looking at the bloody bodies.

"We should look around maybe the demon left a clue as to where it might have gone next." A demon slayer stated walking to the nearest broken down hut. The miko started to follow the slayer. "I'll help you Sango."

The young kitsue that was sitting on top of the large fire cat demon, hopped off and walked to the hanyou. "Hey Inuyasha do you think we will find this demon?" he asked.

Inuyasha looked down at the kitsue. "Keh." was the hanyou's remark. "Of course we are. But it will be forever till we do because of all of you. You all are too slow. We don't have to look for stupid clues to find this demon. I can find it easy with its sent. I don't need all of you weak humans to look around this stupid village. We're wasting time."

"SIT!" yelled the miko as Inuyasha kissed the ground. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha who was still in the ground. "Inuyasha I'm tired of you calling us weak all the time. We just want to look around real fast. We might be able to find out if this demon is with Naraku. If not we might find out what kind of demon it is and we will know how to attack it when we find it!"

Inuyasha finally was able to get up and was now glaring in Kagome's eyes. "Wrench I don't need to stand around here all day. The sooner we find this demon the sooner we can get more jewel shards!"

"Is that all you care about, the jewel shards? I don't understand why we have to hunt down the shards every single day. We never get a break. You're too strung up about being a full demon you go crazy whenever the rest of us what to take our time!"

"Well if it wasn't for you I never would have to look for the jewel shards. It's because of you the jewel is shattered. I just mess up everything. If it wasn't for you holding back I would be a full demon right now and not dealing with a stupid wrench like you!" Inuyasha yelled at a now crying Kagome. Inuyasha instantly regretted what he said. _'Great now she's crying.'_

"Well if that's how you feel then fine!" Kagome yelled and ran away crying.

"Hey get back here wrench!" Inuyasha said running after her.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled and continued on her way back to the bone eaters well.

'_Stupid Inuyasha, Why is he always so stubborn. He didn't have to say that to me.' _Kagome thought as she approach the well. _'Well I don't care what he thinks I'm not going to be back for a long time.'_ and with that said Kagome hopped in the well the familiar blue light surrounding her.

When Kagome landed she expected to see the ceiling of her family's well house when she looked up, not the clear blue sky. _'What? Where is the ceiling?' _Kagome also saw the same vines around the edge of the well. _'Am I not able to go through the well?' _Kagome started to panic. _'Oh no, what if I am never able to see my family again? I may never see my home again.'_

Kagome looked up. _'Well I might as well go back and find the others maybe I'll find a way to go back again.' _Kagome climbed out of the well and started walking to Kaede's hut. Kagome was walking for about a half hour. _'That's weird I should have past it by now. Maybe I went the wrong way without noticing.' _Kagome was about to turn around when a demon came out of no where and run past Kagome.

"Watch it human I'm busy!" the demon growled at her. He started to look around as if searching for something when he notices Kagome aiming an arrow at him. "You better think trice before shooting that at me I can easily eat you up you pathetic hum-huh?" the demon stopped talking when a flash of silver and red ran behind him. "There you are!" the demon said turning its attention on the figure running away from him.

The demon started to run when Kagome shot her arrow, killing the demon instantly. _'Well that was too easy.' _Kagome thought as she looked at the figure behind the dead demon. Kagome's eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw who the person was.

There in front of her was Inuyasha only instead of Kagome seeing the tall handsome half demon. She saw a small scared looking child. Kagome slowly approached the child.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked. She needed to be sure this child wasn't who she thought he was.

The child hesitated at first but slowly answered her. "I-Inuyasha." The boy said timidly.

Kagome once again fell into complete shock. "Inuyasha?" she managed to say. The boy in front of her slowly nods. He then starts to tug on Kagome's sleeve. Kagome leans down so she is eye level with the boy. Inuyasha lifted his hands up that was holding something. He opened his hand to reveal a beautiful necklace. Kagome gasps at what Inuyasha held in front of her.

"I stole from big demon for my mama." he said in a tiny baby voice, handing it to Kagome. "But you keep it." Inuyasha then turns around and slowly walks away. Suddenly he turns around with a big smile on his face. He starts to wave is hand back and forth wildly. "Bye-bye lady! Thank you for saving me!" Then he turned around and ran off.

Kagome still is shock watch the little Inuyasha run off. She looked down at the necklace in her hands. Finally she realized everything that happened. _'I need to follow him. I have to make sure he doesn't get hurt. Then I'll find out what happened to him.' _

"Wait! Inuyasha!" Kagome ran towards the small child, who had stopped to wait for her. "Inuyasha do you know who I am?" she questioned him.

The boy just shook his head. "Nope."

"How old are you?" she asked.

Inuyasha tapped his finger on his mouth as if he was thinking real hard about the answer. Finally he lifted one hand with all his fingers pointed out. "I five years old!" he said proudly.

"F-five" Kagome stuttered. Inuyasha nodded happily. "Yep!" he said. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with his big golden eyes. "What your name?"

"I'm Kagome." She answered.

"Where 'Gome live?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I live far away, and I don't know if I'll be able to get home for awhile." Kagome answered him sadly. Suddenly Inuyasha started to tug on her sleeve again. "Yes Inuyasha?"

"You come home with me. Mama can get you a room. Mama's nice. She help you, 'Gome" Inuyasha said tugging harder. "Come on! You follow me!"

"Your mother, but Inuyasha your mother-" Kagome stopped not wanting to tell the small child about his mother.

Inuyasha not really paying attention to the miko in front of him started to run off. "Come on 'Gome. You got to hurry!"

Kagome quickly stood up and ran after the small child. "Wait Inuyasha, stop!"

Kagome followed the boy for miles, but finally he slowed down to a stop as he looked ahead to a village. Kagome finally caught up and notice Inuyasha pointing a finger to the village. "That's my home." he said and started to make his way around the village away from the entrance.

"Why are we going this way?" she asked.

"So mean villagers don't start throwing things at me. Villagers mean. You and Mama are nice." He said smiling at Kagome at the last thing he said.

Finally they came to a secret entrance that Kagome wouldn't have notice if Inuyasha didn't pull back the bush blocking it from view. "I made this so villagers don't hurt me." Inuyasha explained.

It was just a small hole in the wall surrounding the village big enough for Inuyasha, but Kagome had to crawl on her hands and knees to get in. Once inside Inuyasha started to jump around. "Mama! I home! Where are you Mama?" Inuyasha called out.

"Inuyasha listen I need to tell you something." Kagome said.

"Yes 'Gome" he said walking to her.

Kagome was about to speak, but when she opened her mouth another voice called out. "Inuyasha dear is that you?" the voice said.

Inuyasha turned around and saw his mother walking out. "Yes Mama." He said running to her. Inuyasha's mother laughed when Inuyasha jumped in her arms. "Guess what Mama?" he said.

"What is it my dear?" Izayoi said.

"I met a nice lady today named 'Gome. She not like villagers. She save me from big demon." Inuyasha said pointing to Kagome.

Izayoi smiled at Kagome but quickly started to look at her son sternly. "Inuyasha how far did you go away? I told you to stay near the wall away from danger, if a demon attacked you then you must have been far away."

Inuyasha's ears dropped "I sorry Mama. I wanted to get you a gift, but then mean demon took it so I followed him. Then he started to chase me when I stole it from him. That's when 'Gome saved me. I thanked her by giving her the gift, because I don't have anything else to give her."

Izayoi smiled at her son. "Well at least you're safe. Just don't ever do that again." She said kissing Inuyasha's on his cheek. She then looked at Kagome. "Thank you dear. If there is anything I can do for you just let me know."

Kagome still a little shocked at how Inuyasha's mother was right in front of her quickly shook her head to shack off he shock and gave a fake smile. "Actually I do need a place to stay." she said.

Izayoi smiled. "Then you can stay here as long as you like. I'm sure my son won't mind do you darling?"

Inuyasha smiled. "I don't mind." He said.

"Well I guess I can stay. Thank you." Kagome said bowing.

"No problem. Come now Inuyasha we need to get you ready for bed." Izayoi said.

"Yes Mama. Night-night 'Gome!" Inuyasha said waving a small hand towards her.

"Good night Inuyasha." Kagome said.

Kagome looked around the house. She saw a small tree and went to sit under it. _'I'm really confused now. If Inuyasha is a child and his mother is still alive then that means I went even farther in the past. Or this could be some kind of trap. Maybe that isn't his mother. Maybe that is like that one time when that woman tricked Inuyasha into that she was his mother. But then why is Inuyasha a child. I just don't know what to think. And if I did go farther in the past, then why did the well let me go here? Am I supposed to do something here? What am I going to do?'_

"'Gome?" a little voice said interrupting Kagome's thoughts. She looked up at Inuyasha. Hoping to see the adult hanyou instead.

"Yes Inuyasha." She said. Inuyasha looked at her for few moments before wrapping his arms around her neck and gave her a small hug. "Thank you for saving me again. Night." He said and then let go and ran back inside before his mother caught him out of bed.

Kagome watched the child run off inside. "Well I might as well get inside to." She said and took a quick glance at the setting sun before she entered the home.

Was it good? If it was tell me. I don't care what you say. Just be honest. Also if you can give me any tips I would appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here it is chapter 2. Thanks for the reviews. Keep it up. I might rewrite chapter one soon because I didn't really like some of the parts. Also if you guys can come up with a way better title then what I got I would really like that. I can't think of anything.

The begining of this chapter will be with the older Inuyasha, and before some of you ask the older Inuyasha doesn't remember Kagome being with him as a child. He was too young to really remember her. In future chapters you'll see how he does remember her though. Well enough of me talking, on with the story!

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 2

"Where is she?" Inuyasha growl, while sitting up in his favorite tree. "She didn't have to run away like that." Inuyasha's ears twitched when he heard Miroku approach the tree.

"Now Inuyasha, I think you should stop worrying about Kagome and just let her enjoy her time at her home. I'm sure she'll be back soon." Miroku said trying to calm the hanyou down.

"Keh. That wrench doesn't need to be at her time. She needs to be here looking for the jewel shards with us." Inuyasha said crossing his arms over his chest.

Miroku just sighed. "Well Inuyasha the only other option is to go and apologize to Kagome. You know if you don't she might not come back."

"I'm not apologizing to that wrench." Inuyasha said stubbornly. "Besides she always comes back. No matter how made she gets. What makes you think she'll all of a sudden stop coming because of a stupid fight?"

"I don't know, but maybe after all of the other fights you had with her she finally realized she doesn't deserve to stay here in a place where she is attacked half the time and being hurt or insulted by you the other time. But if you don't want to apologize then have it you're way." Miroku said while he walked away from Inuyasha. A smirk was now playing on his face. "I guess Kagome will stay in her time then. I'm sure she'll be happy there. Maybe even more than she was here, because she doesn't have you to bother her anymore. She can live there happily and maybe even meet a nice young man she can live with." Hearing Inuyasha growl made Miroku's smirk widen. _'Tricking him is too easy.' _He thought.

"She wouldn't do that." Inuyasha growled.

"Well why not. As far as I know no one here ever told Kagome they were in love with her. So why would she not try looking in her own time for someone suitable to live with and bear their children." With that said Miroku left letting his plan fall into action.

Once he left Inuyasha hopped off the tree and ran towards the well. _'Kagome you better not be with another guy.' _he thought angrily.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all watch with wide smirks on their faces. "You're right Miroku. Tricking him is easy." Sango said.

"I told you I could get him to go after her." Miroku said.

Inuyasha let the familiar blue glow of the well surround him as he entered Kagome's world. He hopped out and ran out of the well house instantly to Kagome's window. "That wrench better be here." He said bursting through the open window.

He looked around trying to find the future miko, but he was only saw an empty room. "Where is she?" Suddenly Inuyasha heard footsteps approach the door and before Inuyasha could see who it was Mrs. Higurashi came in.

"Well hello Inuyasha. I didn't know you were here." she said. "Is Kagome with you?"

"Huh? You mean she's not here?" Inuyasha asked.

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head. "No. Last time I saw her is when you took her back to your time."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. Are you positive she isn't back at the feudal era?" Mrs. Higurashi asked the now worried hanyou.

"Well I didn't really look. I just figured she would be here." Inuyasha admitted.

"You don't think she is hurt do you?" Mrs. Higurashi said clearly worried for her daughter.

"Don't worry. I'll go look for her." Inuyasha said running past Kagome's mom and out of the house. _'Kagome, please be safe.'_

"'Gome!" yelled the child Inuyasha as he ran to the miko. Kagome looked up at the small hanyou who was holding something behind his back.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "What are you hiding?"

"Since I gave pretty necklace to you, I got new gift for Mama." Inuyasha said showing what he held. In his hand was a small bouquet of flowers of all different colors. "You think Mama will like gift?" he asked.

"Oh Inuyasha. She is going to love it." Kagome said smiling at the child.

"I hope so. I always get Mama flowers. I worry she won't like it this time." Inuyasha said looking at the gift sadly. Kagome knelt down to the child and gave him a small hug to cheer him up. "I know she'll love it, because you gave it to her. Mothers always will love gifts if they're given by their children." she said braking the hug.

Inuyasha nodded happily. "Okay. I go give to Mama." Inuyasha said. "But first take this." Inuyasha took one red flower out of the bouquet and handed it to Kagome.

"Thank you Inuyasha, but I can't take this. You already gave me the necklace. I can't take another gift from you." Kagome said handing the flower back to the child hanyou.

"It okay. I want you to have it." he said pushing Kagome's hand away from him. He started to walk off waving his free hand to Kagome. "I go give gift to Mama now. Bye-bye!"

Kagome couldn't help the laughter that burst out of her when she saw the little child do that. _'I can't believe the biggest jerk I know is this sweet little baby. I would never have expected this.' _Kagome looked at the necklace hanging around her neck and smiled. _'I also can't believe he gave this necklace to me instead of his mother. Why can't the older Inuyasha be this sweet?'_ Then a new thought crossed her mind, only to back her want to cry out. _'I bet Inuyasha would have done this if it was Kikyo who came to his past instead of me. Who knows, maybe he would have done something even sweeter than this.' _Kagome quickly shook her head trying to shake off the thought.

Kagome started to walk back inside when she saw Inuyasha with his mother. She walked closer so she could hear the conversation. "Here Mama, for you." Inuyasha said handing her the flowers.

"Oh Inuyasha they are lovely, thank you." Izayoi said kneeling down to kiss the top of his head. A huge grin broke on Inuyasha's face when he saw his mother liked the flowers. "Inuyasha dear, I am going to go and find a vase for these flowers. Why don't you go and play in the front yard. Maybe you can get your new friend to play with you."

"Yes Mama." Inuyasha said running away to find Kagome. Kagome giggled softly when she saw the hanyou practically jumped around looking for Kagome. "'Gome where are you?" he called out.

Kagome stepped out so Inuyasha could see her. "Right here Inuyasha." The hanyou looked at Kagome for a few seconds before practically attacking Kagome to the ground.

"'Gome guess what!" he cried happily. Kagome laughed before picking up the hanyou and sitting him down next to her. "What?" she asked sitting up.

"Mama like my gift." he said still smiling. "'Gome want to pay with me now?"

"Yes I'll play with you." Kagome said standing up only to have Inuyasha start to hug her leg. Kagome laughed at the small child again and picked him up. "What game do you want to play?"

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's neck so he couldn't fall off. "We can play with some of my toys Mama got me." Inuyasha said. "They're in my room."

"Okay we can play with your toys." Kagome said as she started to walk to Inuyasha's room. Kagome laughed softly when she finally realized she was carrying Inuyasha. _'Usually he is the one to carry me.' _

Inuyasha noticed Kagome laughed and put his small hand on both sides of Kagome's face and made her look at him. "What so funny?" he asked.

Kagome half expected to see his face filled with annoyance like it usually is when the older Inuyasha asks her something like that, but instead she saw his face filled with curiosity. "Oh nothing. You just remind me of someone I know is all." She answered. _'Well that's partly true.' _she added in her mind. _'But yet this Inuyasha is so different from his older self.' _

"Who I remind you of?" the child asked.

"Just one of my friends." Kagome said.

Once inside his room Inuyasha instantly picked up one of his stuff animal of a bear. (A/N: I honestly don't know if they had stuff animals in the feudal era. But let's just pretend it did.) He walked over to Kagome and handed her the bear and walked back and picked up one of a horse. Only one thought crossed Kagome's mind. _'Inuyasha used to play with stuff animals?' _Kagome tried to hide her shocked face when Inuyasha walked up to her. Yet Inuyasha still saw.

"What wrong?" he asked.

"Kagome smiled at the child. "Nothing, I just didn't know you liked to play with stuff animals is all."

"Yep! I play with my stuff animals all the time." Inuyasha said. "Can't really play anything else." he added sadly.

Kagome looked at the hanyou sadly. _'That's right. Inuyasha never was accepted by the other village children. He was never able to play with children his own age. Poor Inuyasha, he never even had friends till he was a lot older.' _

"Well Inuyasha, I don't mind what we play. I'll do whatever game you want because I'm your friend." Kagome said trying to cheer up the child.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, his large golden eyes shining. "Really?" he asked. Not believing his ears.

Kagome nodded. "Yes." She said smiling. "I'll always be there for you Inuyasha." _'I'll even be there for your older self.' _she added in her mind.

Inuyasha obviously happy ran up to Kagome and hugged her. "Thank you 'Gome. You great friend." he said breaking the hug.

"You're welcome Inuyasha. Now lets start playing okay?" Kagome said happy she made Inuyasha happy. Inuyasha only nodded as he and Kagome started to play with his stuff animals.

Meanwhile Izayoi was walking through her house listening to the sounds of her son's laughter. "Now I wonder what has gotten him so happy all of a sudden." she thought with a smile, happy her son was having fun. She walked to his room and peered in. There was Inuyasha and Kagome with all of Inuyasha's different toys scattered everywhere. Inuyasha was running around the room with his stuff animal of a horse in his hands. The whole time he was running around Inuyasha was making different horse noises.

Izayoi giggled softly seeing her son doing that. She looked over at Kagome who was trying to hold back her laughter, but soon she burst out laughing, only to have Inuyasha act even sillier. It was obvious to Izayoi that Inuyasha was trying to impress Kagome so she would laugh.

She knew how every time Inuyasha would make her laugh he would only try to increase her laughter by doing something even sillier than whatever he was doing before. _'My son you are defiantly one of the craziest and wildest child I have ever seen, and I'm am so grateful you are my son.' _She thought showing nothing but pride and love for her child, before she walked away from the door.

Well that was all I could come up with. Hoped you liked it. Keep reviewing. I'll try to get the third chapter up soon. Also keep on giving me tips to make the story better.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. I am sorry it has been a while since I updated. I had a huge writers block. I still kind of have one. So keep that in mind when you read this, because it might not be as good as my last chapter. I want to thank everyone who reviewed. You're awsome! I am still trying to plan on rewriting chapter one so just you wait.

Now before I start rambling, here is chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Though I wish I did.

Chapter 3

Kagome sat down exhausted, while the child Inuyasha continued to run around the room. The pair was no longer playing with Inuyasha's toys. Instead Inuyasha started to run and jump in his room, while Kagome tried to catch him. It started with Inuyasha jumping on his bed to him running away from Kagome when she started to chase him. The whole time Inuyasha never grew tired.

Inuyasha saw Kagome collapse on the ground and giggled loudly. "I beat 'Gome! I beat 'Gome!" he started chanting as he ran up to her.

Kagome looked at the small hanyou and gave a weak smile. "Yes, you beat me." Kagome said lying down on her back. Inuyasha was now right next to Kagome. He went to stand by her head and leaned over so his face was hovering over Kagome's.

"'Gome tired?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

Kagome nodded slowly. "A little." she said looking at the child. She slowly sat up and stretched her arms. "So what do you want to do now?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha quickly started to run out the door. "We play outside now!" he yelled while giggling.

Kagome sighed. _'Why do I feel like I'm stuck in a babysitting job?' _she thought. She slowly stood up and went to find the hanyou child.

As if sensing how tired Kagome was, Izayoi called out to the pair. "Inuyasha, it's time to eat. You and your new friend can play later."

Inuyasha looked at his approaching mother. "Yes Mama." Inuyasha said disappointed as he walked past her to their dining room.

Izayoi smiled at her son before turning to Kagome. "By the looks of it, my son and you must have been having fun." She said. "You must be tired. A boy his age is just full of energy."

"Yeah, he is. I never would have expected him being like this considering…" Kagome stopped realizing what she was about to say.

Considering what my dear?" Izayoi asked confused.

Kagome gave a fake smile. "Oh nothing, nothing. Don't you worry.

"Well if you say so." Izayoi said walking away.

Kagome just laughed nervously. _'I can't just tell her I know her son when he's older. She'll probably think I'm crazy.' _Suddenly another thought crossed her mind._ 'Wait a minute. How am I even going to be able to see the older Inuyasha? I don't know where the well will take me if I go through it. What if I can't even go through it anymore? I have to go back tonight, and see if I can go through.' _Deciding that Kagome went to find Izayoi and Inuyasha to eat, possibly the last time she'll be able to spend time with the child hanyou and his mother.

"Where is that wrench?" a very angry and very worried hanyou said. The older Inuyasha ran through the forest leaving not one place unsearched. "Where is she? I can't find her sent anywhere.

A young kitsue ran up to the hanyou. "Are you sure her mom said she wasn't home? Maybe she just went for a walk in her time." Shippo said.

"Yes! Kagome always goes straight to her family or her room when she's over in her time. If her mom hasn't seen her then I know she isn't there. So she must be here." Inuyasha said still sniffing the air, trying to find Kagome's scent again.

"I hope she's okay." Shippo said tears coming to his eyes.

"Keh, you worry too much. Don't worry I'll find her." Inuyasha said trying to hide the fact he was just as worried, maybe more.

"Oh like your not scared Kagome is probably somewhere hurt." Shippo said angry. "You know Inuyasha; you can be a big idiot sometimes. If you didn't get Kagome mad then she would still be here with us. It's all you're fault she's gone, you jerk."

Inuyasha growled dangerously at the kit. He picked Shippo up by his tail and stared menacingly at him. "What'd you say you little whelp?"

"N-n-nothing." Shippo stuttered.

"I thought so." Inuyasha said hitting Shippo on the head. Dropping the kitsue Inuyasha ran off researching every place again.

"Jerk. When Kagome gets back I'm telling her you hit me." Shippo said rubbing his new bump.

"Shippo?" called a new voice. Shippo looked up and saw Sango running up to him. Behind her came Miroku. "Any news about Kagome?" she asked him.

"No." Shippo said. "Inuyasha still hasn't found her scent, and he's sure she isn't in her time. Though I won't be surprised if he goes back, and checks just in case."

"You might be right." Miroku said. "Knowing Inuyasha, he won't stop searching until Kagome is back."

"Well I hope we find her soon. I'm beginning to worry. What if Naraku came and took her without any of us sensing him near?" Sango said.

"I wouldn't worry my dear Sango." Miroku said coming to her side. "I'm sure if Naraku came Inuyasha would have defiantly caught his scent. So I think we don't have to worry about him."

"I hope you right. I just wish I knew-" Sango stopped when she felt a certain monk's hand now wondering where it shouldn't.

_**SMACK!**_

"Hentai!" she screamed and stormed off, away from Miroku.

Shippo sighed. "You'll never learn." He said to the monk.

Hours passed, and Inuyasha still couldn't find Kagome's scent. "Where is she?" he growled. Inuyasha looked up at the darkened sky. "I've been searching all day. How come I can't even get an idea of where she is?"

Inuyasha could hear footsteps approach him. Looking back he saw Miroku and Sango walking up. "Inuyasha, my friend, I know you are worried about Kagome, we all are. But you need to rest. It is late." Miroku said.

"No way monk. I don't need to rest like you humans." Inuyasha said. "I'm fine."

"Well just try to rest for a few minutes. I'm sure Kagome is safe. If a demon took her then we could have sensed it. So I'm sure she wasn't taken by a demon. Maybe she _is_ in her time; she just went for a walk there." Miroku said calmly.

"Yeah Inuyasha, why not go back there tomorrow morning and go check." Sango added.

"Keh." was Inuyasha's only reply. He turned his head trying to hide the fact he was now tired from searching. He started to walk away. "Like I said before, I don't need to rest like all of you weak humans. If you all want to go and sleep then fine." With that he ran off.

Inuyasha ran till he got to the Goshinboku. (A/N: Did I spell the name of the tree right?) Inuyasha jumped up to the highest branch so the others wouldn't catch him sleeping. He then quickly fell into a deep sleep.

_Inuyasha's dream_

_Inuyasha was standing in a dark room. He looked around not finding anything. Not a trace of any life. "Where am I?"_

_He started to walk around but felt as if he wasn't moving. Then suddenly a bright ball of light came out of no where, so bright Inuyasha had to shield his eyes. The light came closer to him and Inuyasha slowly turned his head to it. The light started to take the shape of a body and the light was starting to dull. _

_Finally the light vanished and there was only a girl in front of him left. The girl's bangs covered her face so he couldn't see what she looked like. She wore a black dress that covered her whole body. "Who are you?" he demanded. _

_The girl giggled softly. "You don't remember me Inuyasha." She said slightly familiar, yet Inuyasha couldn't seem to trace it. "Think hard about your childhood. Think about someone you met when you were a child."_

"_When I was a child?" he questioned. _

"_Yes." She said lifting her head slightly. Not enough to show her face, but enough to show her neck. On her neck was a necklace that instantly made Inuyasha remember. "You're that girl who saved me when I was young." _

"_Yes." She said. "Do you remember my name?" _

"_No. I can't seem to even remember your face." Inuyasha said honestly._

"_Do not worry Inuyasha. It is not important." _

"_What's your name? I would like to know." Inuyasha stepped closer to the girl in black, only to have her back up so they were the same distance apart. Inuyasha glared at her in annoyance. _

"_You have to remember. I will not tell you my name." she said. _

"_Well why not?" Inuyasha asked angry. _

"_I just can't." she answered. _

"_Keh, whatever." he said. "Then can I at least see your face?" _

"_Nope." she said giggling softly. _

_Inuyasha growled at her. "You know you're a lot more annoying then I remember." _

_The girl just giggled again. "Do not worry Inuyasha. I just wanted to tell you that you're friend is safe. All you have to do is wait. Kagome will be back soon."_

"_Wait, how did you know I was looking for my friend? And how did you know her name?" Inuyasha asked. The girl started to fade. "Wait, don't go." Inuyasha reached for her but she just backed up._

"_Just wait and she'll be back." was all she said before disappearing leaving Inuyasha in nothing but darkness once again. _

Inuyasha woke up instantly. The girl from his dream words still echoing in his mind. "Why did I have that dream?" he said. "That was weird. I haven't thought of that girl in forever. What was her name?"

Inuyasha looked around him at the different branches on the Goshinboku. "I wonder if she was right. Will Kagome come back, if I just wait?"

Inuyasha laid back down on his branch and rested his eyes. "I hope she was right."

Kagome sat up in her bed. "I better get going. I need to get home." she said slowly and quietly walking out of her room. She walked out in the hallway, passing different rooms.

There was a flash of light in the sky that Kagome saw when she looked out of a near by window, soon followed by thunder. Luckily for Kagome it was not yet raining. "I better get going before it starts pouring. There was another flash of lighting and booming of thunder when a door shot open. Out came a flash of red that collided with Kagome.

"'Gome?" said a timid voice. Kagome looked down at the fallen hanyou child.

"Inuyasha what are you doing out here?" she asked.

"The thunder scare me." he said. "I was going to Mama's room."

Kagome smiled at the child. "Don't worry Inuyasha. Here I'll take you to your Mama's room, okay?" Kagome said taking the child's hand and leading him to another door.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome. "Why 'Gome not in bed." he asked.

"I uh went to go get some fresh air outside." Kagome lied.

"Okay." The child said seeming to be happy with the answer. The two finally reached Izayoi's room and Kagome let go of Inuyasha's hand.

"Here we are Inuyasha." Kagome said bending down to be eye level with him.

Inuyasha smiled at her and turned about to go in when he stopped. Kagome looked at him curiously till Inuyasha turned and gave Kagome a hug. "Night-night 'Gome." he said.

Kagome hugged back. "Night Inuyasha." she said smiling still.

Inuyasha pulled back and smiled at her, before opening the door and raced to his mother. Kagome looked at the child as he climbed next to Izayoi and snuggled close to her. Just as another booming of thunder roared through the house.

Kagome slowly stood up and look sadly at the mother and child. "I'm sorry." She whispered before walking away and out of the house.

Kagome ran through the village passing different houses. "I have to get home fast. I wish I could have said goodbye, but I just can't seem to do it. I'm sorry Inuyasha."

Kagome continued down the pathway out of the village when she saw a man running as well, but to the opposite way of her. "Huh? Why is that man out here?"

Kagome considered following but soon decided to ignore it. She was about to go when another man came and ran to the same way the man went. "Where's he going?" Kagome finally fell into curiosity and followed the man.

Kagome ended up walking up to a large group of people surrounding a campfire. Kagome hid in a near by bush to not be seen. "Is everyone here?" one man said.

"I think so." another man said.

"Great. Now we have been planning this for a while and our time is coming. It will be the new moon soon and that filthy half breed will be at his weakest." The man looked at the moon which seemed to only have a few days left till it will be gone.

Meanwhile Kagome gasped at what she heard. _'Are they-are they talking about Inuyasha?' _

"During the new moon we will all sneak to it's house and then we attack it. We'll finally be rid of the half breed and we will do anything to kill it, even if we have to kill his mother."

Kagome once again gasped. _'No! They can't' _she thought in slowly backed up out of the bush so the men wouldn't see looked at them as they continued talking and when she was a safe distance away she ran back to Inuyasha's house completely forgetting about trying to get home.

Like I said before, I wrote this when I still had my writers block. So if it wasn't good sorry. But I think it's...okay. But then again that's my opinion. I want to know what you think. So please, please, please review! Hopefully I'll get chapter 4 up soon, but no promises. Till next time, bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Well here it is chapter 4. It's not my longest chapter. Actually it's my shortest, but it was all I could come up with. I hope you all like it. I want to also say thanks for all of your reviews. I really like how you guys like my story. Well there isn't much I can say now so I'll shut up and let you guys read chapter 4. Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but a girl can dream can't she.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Hey Sango?" a young kitsue asked looking at the demon slayer.

"Yes Shippo?" Sango said looking at the kitsue. "What's wrong?"

Shippo looked away. Worry etched on his face. "Why hasn't Inuyasha gone looking for Kagome? I thought he would tear up every tree in his way till Kagome was back."

Sango looked up in Inuyasha's favorite tree and just like any other time, there was Inuyasha sitting in the tree looking off into space. "You're right Shippo. I'm surprised he hasn't gone through the well either. I wonder what's wrong."

Inuyasha was sitting in the tree still thinking about his dream from last night. _'Who was that girl? It seems the more I try to remember the more I forget. All I can remember was I gave her that necklace I stole from that demon.'_ Inuyasha closed his eyes trying to remember everything he did with the girl.

He remembered being chased by the demon then an arrow came and shot the demon. He remembered giving her the necklace as a thank you. Then taking her to his home. He even remembered playing in his room with her.

"But what was her name?" Inuyasha yelled a bit too loud.

"Inuyasha," Sango called to the half demon. "Who are you talking about?"

"Huh? Oh no one." Inuyasha said quietly. "I was just thinking of someone."

"Who?" Shippo asked. By now all three of Inuyasha's friends were looking at him curiously. Inuyasha looked at Shippo to Sango then to Miroku.

"Keh doesn't matter. I was just thinking of a friend."

"Is it Kagome?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha slowly turned away. "No. I-I don't know who she is." he said. "All I know is I met her as a kid. The only reason I'm thinking of her now is because I had a weird dream about her last night."

"A dream?" Miroku questioned. "About what?"

"It's not your business monk!" Inuyasha snapped. "Just drop it!" Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and started to walk away.

"Where are you going Inuyasha?" Sango asked watching the hanyou leave.

"To Kagome's time! I need to find her! What did you think I was going to sit here all day?" the hanyou asked.

"Well actually yes. It seemed like you wouldn't leave that tree all day." Sango said softly.

Inuyasha glared at the demon slayer. "Well how asked you?" he yelled.

"You did." Sango answered.

Inuyasha mentally smacked himself knowing she was right. "Just shut up!" he yelled and ran off to the well.

The group all sighed once the hanyou was gone. "I wonder what that dream Inuyasha had was about?" Shippo said jumping on Kirara's back. Sango looked at Shippo. She just shrugged for a responds.

"I don't know what goes on in that head of his, but whatever it was it sure has Inuyasha distracted." She said.

Miroku nodded. "Yes it must have, if it made Inuyasha stay here for so long without looking for Kagome." Miroku slowly stood up from where he was sitting. "Speaking of Miss Kagome I suggest we continue our search for her as well. The sooner she is found the sooner things can go back to normal."

"Miroku is right." Sango said walking up to Kirara and sitting on top of her back next to Shippo. Miroku soon followed and Kirara flew off into the air as the group searched for the missing miko.

* * *

Meanwhile Inuyasha (the older Inuyasha) ran out of the well house in Kagome's time. Inuyasha instantly ran up to Kagome window and entered her room. He sniffed the air trying to see if her scent was fresh in the room.

"I still can't find her scent." Inuyasha said softly. Suddenly a growl escaped him. "Kagome where are you?"

He thought about going downstairs to talk to Mrs. Higurashi, but decided otherwise. "It would only worry her more." Inuyasha said and jumped out the window and ran past the house to the giant city to look for Kagome.

"I'm not going to give up. I'll find Kagome, and I'm not letting some stupid dream stop me!"

* * *

Kagome waited impatiently for Izayoi to wake up, along with the child hanyou. Kagome has been thinking of how to say what she saw the night before to the two of them. She had not been able to sleep or even sit down ever since she entered the house. Millions of questions raced her mind.

'_How did the villagers know about Inuyasha being a human on the new moon? What can I do to stop the villagers? What if I can't stop them in time?' _That and other unanswered questions were going through Kagome's head as she paced through her room she was staying in.

There was a knock on her door. "'Gome?" came a small voice.

Kagome wiped the fallen tears she didn't know that was falling down her cheek as she faced the door. "C-come in." she choked out. Inuyasha slowly entered the room looking at Kagome sadly. Obviously he had smelled her tears.

"'Gome sad?" Inuyasha asked, his big golden eyes shining.

Kagome ignored that question. She had something to ask the child, and she needed to do it now. "Inuyasha is your mother awake?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yes." He said still looking at Kagome sadly. "What wrong?"

"Nothing Inuyasha. I need to talk to her in private. Why don't you stay in here and play? I'll be back soon." Kagome said standing up and walking away, leaving Inuyasha alone.

The child hanyou watched Kagome leave his eyes starting to water. "'Gome sad." he said looking down. Inuyasha wiped the tears off his face. He quickly looked up, determination in his eyes. "I make 'Gome happy again."

Inuyasha slowly made his way out of the house. He passed Kagome who was talking to his mother. He didn't pay attention though, he just continued on his way to the front door. Once he was out he ran to his mother's garden. "'Gome like that one flower I give her. She'll love another one." he said starting to pluck a flower when a scent caught his noise.

Inuyasha looked towards the wall that surrounded the village as the scent came nearer. Inuyasha recognize the scent instantly. He dropped the newly plucked flower and quickly hid in a near by bush. As the person he could smell jumped over the wall easily and gracefully landed next to his house.

The figure looked around the house and sniffed the air. His long silver hair moved along with the wind. His golden eyes searched the grounds for one particular person.

Sesshomaru already knew where his young half brother was as soon as he landed next to the house. He was just waiting for the perfect moment to strike. He was there for one thing and one thing only. He turned to the bush Inuyasha hid and walked towards it. His clawed hand slowly reached near the bush Inuyasha was sitting in.

Inuyasha knew it was too late. He was caught and there was no way to escape his stronger older brother.

* * *

"They know?" Izayoi practically screeched in fear as Kagome explained what she saw last night.

"Yes." she said. "As soon as I found out I ran back. I couldn't let them hurt you or Inuyasha."

Izayoi remained silent. _'How could this have happened? I thought I kept it so well hidden.'_ She looked up at Kagome. "So you know what happens to my son on the new moon?" she asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yes I knew for a long time actually." Kagome said not realizing what she said till it was too late.

Izayoi looked at Kagome confused. "How did you know already?" she asked.

'_Oh no, what do I say?'_ Kagome thought as she started panic. "Well I-" Kagome was silent as a scream was yelled throughout the house.

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi yelled as she ran off forgetting about Kagome. She and Kagome ran through the front doors to see Sesshomaru holding up Inuyasha in his arms, his back facing the two humans.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome whispered as she started to reach for an arrow. She was stopped by laughter. _'Wait laughter?_' Kagome thought as she looked up at Inuyasha who was…smiling? Kagome looked over at Izayoi who had an amused expression on her face.

"Sesshomaru my dear, what on earth are you doing here?" Izayoi said giggling softly. Sesshomaru turned to face his step-mother. "Hello there." he said still holding a giggling Inuyasha in his arms.

Inuyasha stopped laughing and looked at is brother still smiling. "Brother found me!" he said starting to giggle again.

Sesshomaru smiled at the child, which caused Kagome to gasp softly. _'Sesshomaru is smiling?' _

"Yes I found you brother. You must find a better hiding spot next time. You know this Sesshomaru can easily sniff you out." he said letting go of the child. "Sesshomaru turned his attention to Kagome. His expression immediately darkened to the emotionless mask Kagome was used to seeing on him. "Who are you, another human to cause harm to my little brother?"

"What no. I'm a friend." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru looked at Izayoi. "Is this true?" he asked her.

Izayoi nodded. "Yes." she said to her step-son. "She saved him not long ago. She can be trust."

Sesshomaru felt someone tug at his pants leg. He looked down at his younger brother and smiled again. "Yes my dear brother?" The demon lord said once again calmly.

"That's 'Gome. She my friend. She saved me from big demon! He was this big!" Inuyasha said spreading his arms as wide as they could go. Sesshomaru laughed softly at his brother. He bent down and picked him up once more.

"Well that must have been a big demon." he said. "You must have been very brave facing a demon like that."

"Yep!" Inuyasha said. "I was very brave!"

Izayoi smiled at her son and step-son. Suddenly she remembered what Kagome was telling her just a few moments ago causing her smile to vanish. "Sesshomaru my dear, I'm so glad you came. Kagome here had told me some news and I think you could be able to help. Can you?" she asked.

"Of course, what is it?" the demon lord asked.

"Come inside and I'll tell you." Izayoi said leading everyone inside her house.

* * *

Well there you have it chapter 4. Like I said before it was all I could come up with. I wrote this fast too so if there was any mistakes that is probably why. Oh I almost forgot to tell you guys that I won't be able to put up chapter 5 in a while, only because my birthday is coming up and my family and I are going to be busy. So sorry if you guys were hoping the next chapter up soon. Last thing to say is if you didn't like this chapter much, don't worry because chapter 5 will be great I promise. Well I hope. :D

Well till next time. See you later!


	5. Chapter 5

Finally I updated. I hope you readers are not mad at me for waiting this long. Things just kept getting in the way. I meant to write this a long time ago, but was never lucky. Now I must say I am not really proud of this chapter, but I had to come up with something. It has been bugging me how I havn't published in a while. So I quickly wrote this today. It was all I could come up with so don't be mad how it is so short, and probably not so good.

Anyways I loved reading all of your reviews. I got so many reviews about the younger Sesshomaru. It made me laugh! I meant to say something before but forgot. Oh well. Anyways You will get to read more about the younger Sesshomaru. I just had to put him in. I just wanted to put up a part where we can see another side to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's realtionship. Okay I'm about to start rambling again so here you go. Chapter five.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 5

The older Inuyasha continues searching in the large city. Every single person stared at him. Mostly because Inuyasha forgot the baseball cap Kagome makes him wear, so his ears were showing letting everyone have a look. Inuyasha did his best avoiding the people while looking for Kagome but when it got to be a problem he ran off and started searching on the roofs of the buildings.

Inuyasha growled when he couldn't find Kagome's scent still. "I was really hoping I could find her here." He said to himself as he started to run back to Kagome's home. "A person can't just disappear. If she isn't here, her home, or even the feudal era, then where could she be?"

Inuyasha though of any reason he couldn't find her. Unfortunately he only came up with all the worst things that could have happened. "Maybe Naraku did capture her without me knowing. She could be seriously hurt. Or maybe some demon came and attacked her and carried her away from the village. Or Kikyo came and decided to try to get the other part of her soul back." Inuyasha thought about that last idea a bit. "No Kikyo wouldn't do that." Then a new idea came that made Inuyasha growl in jealousy. "Maybe that mangy wolf, Kouga came and took her. If he did he'll pay for taking Kagome from me."

Inuyasha finally reached the well and jumped in. The familiar blue glow of the well surrounded him. When he landed he jumped out in a flash and ran off not caring to sniff around him to see who or what was near him. If he did he would have caught the scent of an all too familiar person. His older half brother Sesshomaru. (A/N: haha. I just had to put the older Sesshomaru in this chapter after the last chapter, mostly because I just love all of the Inu family. Ok back to the story.)

The great demon lord stood there watching his younger brother run off. He slowly walked out of the shadows still staring the way Inuyasha was running. "What has gotten into him?" he questioned. Sesshomaru only went looking for his brother to get the tetsaiga and as soon as he saw him, Inuyasha runs off.

He thinks about following since Inuyasha is obviously distracted, yet something in the back of his mind told Sesshomaru not to. He gives one final glance the way Inuyasha left and starts to walk off. _'I leave him be for today, but next time I'll will get back what should have belong to me in the first place.' _Sesshomaru thought.

* * *

Kagome was now once again explaining what she saw the night before. The younger Inuyasha was sent to his room to play with his toys so he wouldn't hear the conversation. Kagome looked at the two in front of her. Izayoi was in the brink of tears and the younger Sesshomaru was sitting with a blank expression.

"That was all I saw before running back." Kagome finished looking over Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stayed quiet. He suddenly stood up and walked out of the room. Kagome glared at his retreating form. _'I knew he wouldn't help.'_ she thought watching him.

Instead of heading outside like Kagome thought he was going to do, Sesshomaru walked past the front door to Inuyasha's room. _'Wait what's he doing?' _Kagome thought.

Sesshomaru opened the door and saw his little brother playing with his stuff animals once again. Inuyasha stopped when he noticed his brother watching him. "Sesshy!" Inuyasha cried happily and ran to his brother. Sesshomaru picked up the hanyou in his arms and just stared at the boy. His expression hasn't changed since Kagome finished telling the story.

Inuyasha looked at his brother. "Sesshy okay?" he asked, his giant golden eyes peered into Sesshomaru's eyes. The older demon looked at his brother, still unable to show how he truly felt inside.

Kagome couldn't take not knowing what was going on in Inuyasha's room. She stood up and quickly walked to the child's room. Inside she saw Inuyasha wrapping his arms around Sesshomaru's neck with concern in his eyes. "Why Sesshy upset?" Inuyasha questioned.

Sesshomaru glanced behind him at Kagome. "We don't have much time till the new moon. We have to come up with a plan, soon." he said. Inuyasha looked confused, still not knowing of the villagers plan.

Kagome was shocked. "You're going to help?" she questioned.

Sesshomaru quickly glared back at Kagome as if she just insulted him. "Why wouldn't I help?" he shouted. "He is my brother! I will not let him get hurt!"

Kagome almost fell over in shock. _'Okay now I'm freaked out. The Sesshomaru I know hates Inuyasha. How come when they were younger they can get along? I just saw it happen and I still can't imagine it.'_

Inuyasha was now angry that he didn't know what was going on. So he started doing what any other little kid would do if they were upset; Inuyasha started to kick and whine till he got some answers. "What going on?" he whined now wiggling in his brother's arms.

"Nothing that concerns you Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said trying to get the child to calm down.

"But I want to know!" the hanyou continued to cry out. Sesshomaru couldn't take holding the young boy any longer as he thrashed in his arms, so he set him down. Inuyasha looked up his eyes had tears in them, his bottom lip was stuck out and his ears were flat. "I want to know." He whimpered.

Sesshomaru sighed and turned away from his brother. He hated seeing the little hanyou do that. Sesshomaru knew that is how Inuyasha usually got his way. So to ignore it he looked at Kagome. "Lets talk outside." he said. Kagome nodded.

"I go to!" Inuyasha demanded. Kagome looked at him and smiled. He had the same expression the older Inuyasha had whenever he tried getting her to stay with him then go home. Only difference was he Inuyasha wasn't yelling.

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and held tightly onto her hand. "I go with you and Sesshy." he said showing he was not taking no for an answer.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but-" Kagome was interrupted by Sesshomaru picking up the child.

"All right brother you may go with us." Sesshomaru said he now looked calmer and was smiling slightly. Kagome looked at him confused. Sesshomaru ignored her and set the child down. "You go meet us outside. We'll be there soon."

Inuyasha was now smiling. "Okay brother!" he yelled and ran out of the room.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru still confused. "But I thought he weren't going to tell Inuyasha about this. How can we talk about this if he is with us?"

"Trust me. I know my brother. He gets distracted instantly." Sesshomaru said heading to the front door with Kagome. When they got outside they saw Inuyasha running around chasing a butterfly. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Sesshomaru just shook his head while chuckling softly. "I told you. I knew he would go with us if we left his room. What better place to go then outside, where he can divert his attention to a simple butterfly?"

"I guess you right." Kagome said still laughing. She quickly shook it off and looked at Sesshomaru. "So what are we going to do to help keep Inuyasha safe?"

"_I_ will handle it. _You _are going to stay out of my way." Sesshomaru said.

"What? But I want to help. Besides you would have never known if I didn't tell you!" Kagome shot back. "You have to let me help."

"No I don't!" Sesshomaru yelled. "You don't know Inuyasha! You don't know all the problems he has faced already. I do! I know how to protect him, and I know what to do to stop those humans from hurting him! I don't need you, a woman who we just met and barley know, to help!" With that said Sesshomaru started to walk away, ignoring his brother, who heard every word, said between the two.

Kagome stood there angry. _'I can't believe him. He is just as stubborn as Inuyasha.' _And before Kagome knew it, five simple words slipped past her mouth that might just reveal her secret. "I know everything about Inuyasha!"

Time seemed to stand still as Kagome realized what she said. Sesshomaru turned around, confusion practically written on his face. "How do you know everything about my brother. If I am correct you just met him a few days ago."

'_Oh no what do I do? Should I tell him? Will he believe me?' _Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha was looking at Kagome as well. Not really confused though, just curiously. But she did see Izayoi run up to them, by the look on her face she heard Kagome's outburst.

"Kagome dear, what do you mean?" Izayoi asked. By know she remembered how Kagome already knew about how Inuyasha turned human on the new moon. Know the only other question that remained was how did she know?

Kagome knew there was know way out of this. She had to tell how she really knew the older Inuyasha. That she was from way into the future. The only problem was how to tell.

* * *

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo continued searching for Kagome while flying on Kirara. It was now sunset and they were all tired from searching. Shippo was especially tired. "Why is it this hard to find Kagome?" Shippo whined.

"I don't know." Sango said. She turned to Miroku. "Don't you think it's strange how we haven't even gotten an idea of where she is? Inuyasha searched her home completely so she has to be here. Yet everywhere we go that she could be, no luck."

"Yes it is strange. Perhaps Kagome was taken by Naraku. If that's the case we shouldn't be looking for Kagome. We should be looking for Naraku." Miroku said.

"You're right. Do you think we should tell Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

Miroku shook his head. I don't know how we would. We haven't run into him since this morning when he told us about this strange dream he was having. Unless we run into him before nightfall I don't think we should worry about him and focus on Naraku."

"Right." Sango agreed. "We should head near the last place we seen Naraku. Perhaps he will still be someplace near there." With the other two nodding their heads in agreement Sango told Kirara to change directions and the three were off to search for Naraku, hoping Kagome was with him safe.

* * *

The older Inuyasha ran through the woods still not sure where to look for Kagome. Inuyasha was slowly going farther and farther from the village near the well. "This is getting stupid!" Inuyasha yelled. "Why is it this hard to find Kagome?"

Inuyasha growled in anger and annoyance since Kagome was not there with him. Soon regret took over. _'If only I didn't get her mad. She would still be here with me, safe. I'm sorry Kagome. I never meant to send you away like this. If only I convinced her to stay with me. She wouldn't be missing, and I wouldn't be searching like this.'_

Suddenly a flash of white flew above Inuyasha's head. He looked up as shock replaced his worried face. There flying away was one of Kikyo's soul collectors. All thoughts of Kagome instantly disappeared, and only one thought was in the hanyou's head. "Kikyo." Inuyasha whispered as he followed the soul collector.

* * *

There it is, chapter five. I know not the longest, but hey give me a brake. It was written in like ten of fifteen minutes. Like I said before, I'm not really proud of this chapter but it could be worse. I might rewrite this chapter too alng with chapter one. But so far I am only focusing on chapter one. This chapter will depend on all of you reviews. I will try to get chapter six up soon, but no promises. Till next time, keep reviewing!


	6. Important Authors Note

**Important Authors note. **

Okay I am so sorry this isn't an update. I'm in the middle of typing it up right now. But unfortantly I broke my hand so it is harder to type. I promise the next chapter will come next week at the latest. I also promise I won't make anymore author's note like this, mostly because I hate when other writers do this. The next time you see this is updated it WILL be a chapter. I just wanted my readers to know it is coming.

So anyways till next time. Sorry again for no new chapters.


	7. Chapter 6

Well here's the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Things just kept on getting in the way. Anyways I really liked reading all of you're reviews keep it up! I also got a bit of reviews about how the older Inuyasha is stupid for going to see Kikyo. Well I'm not going to give to much away about what will happen between the two but I will say don't worry Inu/Kag fans. Those of you who are Inu/Kik fans might not be to happy, sorry. Just so you know the scene with the older Inuyasha and Kikyo is going to be short, because I hate it when Inuyasha is with her. Again sorry to Inu/Kik fans. In my oppinon Kagome belongs with Inuyasha and no one else. Oh no I'm starting to rant again.

Anyways just to remind you readers there might be a lot of mistakes because of my broken hand cause it's harder to type. So please understand if this chapter isn't as good. Anyways I'm going to wrap this up and let you read the story.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? I do not own Inuyasha. If I did this story would have been one of the episodes or in the manga.

Chapter 6

* * *

Inuyasha (older one) continued his way to Kikyo. He wasn't sure where he was heading. All that he cared about at that moment was that he find her. A certain time traveling miko was far from his mind. The soul collector vanished through the trees, that's when Inuyasha finally realized he was heading to the God tree. He walked past the remaining few trees and shrubs till the giant tree was in his view.

There he saw her. Kikyo was leaning on the trunk of the tree her cold gaze on the hanyou. "Inuyasha. You came." She said stepping away from the tree closer to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something yet nothing came out. For once his mind focused on someone else while he was with Kikyo. _'Wait what am I doing. I should be looking for Kagome. Not –'_

"Inuyasha." Kikyo's voice broke the hanyou's thoughts. "I know you are thinking of my reincarnation."

Inuyasha focused back on Kikyo, "You mean Kagome. Well it's kind of hard not to. You see she went missing and-"

"Inuyasha?" the miko interrupted. "Why do you care for my reincarnation more than you care for me?"

Inuyasha seemed taken back. "K-Kikyo I told you I do care for you. I always have and always will. It's just I can't just sit around and do nothing. I have to make sure she is safe. I'm sorry Kikyo but I have to go."

"So you will just leave me for _her._" Kikyo's icy stare grew even colder if that was possible.

Inuyasha turned his back to her. "Yes. I don't even know why I went to find you. Right now Kagome is who is important to me and she always will be. If you can't accept that, then I have to say goodbye, Kikyo."

"You can not leave me Inuyasha! You promised you go to hell with me! Are you going to break you promise to me Inuyasha?" Kikyo yelled.

"Yes." Inuyasha said as he ran off to continue his search!" (A/N: Yay! He's finally leaving that stupid clay pot! As you can tell I hate Kikyo. Again sorry to Kikyo fans. I at least didn't go overboard with the Kikyo bashing like others.)

* * *

"Sango, Miroku?" a young kitsue called out, breaking a long silence that fell over the three. As the flew on Kirara.

"Yes Shippo?" the demon slayer asked looking at the boy.

"What-what's going to happen if we can't find Kagome?" Shippo lowered his head trying to hide his tears. "What's going to happen to us?"

Sango slowly patted at the kit's head softly. "It will be okay Shippo. We will find her. We are all are doing our best. She won't be gone for long."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am."

"Well in the mean time we should hope our hunch is wrong." Miroku said. "I actually rather Kagome just be lost in the woods or something then be in Naraku's clutches."

"Yeah." Shippo added. "I wouldn't want to know what could happen if- hey what's that?" Shippo asked pointing down to the ground. Miroku and Sango looked down to see what Shippo was pointing at.

There they could barley see a small tornado going through the land super fast, and just as fast as it appear out of no where it stopped. All three looked carefully only to see none other than Koga.

"What's Koga doing here?" Sango asked.

"I don't know, but perhaps we should go down and ask. Maybe we can also get him to help us look for Kagome." Miroku suggested.

"Good idea. He'd defiantly help." Shippo said.

They quickly went down hoping to get the wolf demon before he ran off. "Hey Koga!" Sango yelled quickly getting his attention.

"Well if it isn't you all." Koga said his attention quickly looking for one person in particular. Only problem was he couldn't find her. "Hey where's Kagome?" He yelled. Then he realized a certain annoyance was also missing. "And where's that mutt!"

"Calm down Koga. Inuyasha is away right now." Sango said trying to quiet down the wolf demon.

"He's not with Kagome is he?" Koga asked. He couldn't stand the idea of Kagome being _alone _with the person he hates just as much as Naraku.

"No she's not, but that's what we need to tell you about." Miroku said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you see a few days ago Kagome and Inuyasha had a fight." Miroku explained as Koga snorted.

"Figures. That mutt is always yelling at her." Koga said cursing Inuyasha in his mind.

"Well I won't disagree with you there." Miroku said before continuing. "Anyways you see after the fight Kagome ran off, and well when Inuyasha went looking for her, he couldn't find her."

"WHAT?" Koga yelled. "Where is she?"

"That's why we came to you." Sango said. "We don't know where she is, and we need as much people as we can to help look for her."

Koga growled in anger. "That mutt will pay for losing my woman. I'll find Kagome _and _teach Inuyasha a lesson for losing her!" and with that said Koga was off leaving a trail of dust behind him.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all looked at the way Koga left then at each other. "Well." Miroku said. "That went better than I thought it would."

* * *

Kagome nervously looked at the three in front of her. She knew she needed to say something and fast. _'Oh what do I do? What do I say? I can't just go out and say I'm from the future. Oh what to do?' _

Sesshomaru stared suspiciously at the strange girl in front of him. _'What is she hiding. Only Izayoi and I know about my brother. How can she claim she knows _everything_ about him if she only knew him for a few days?' _

Inuyasha stared from Kagome to his brother to his mother back to Kagome. The silence quickly growing boring for the small adorable child. He suddenly saw something flutter in his face and fly away. That's when he remembered about the butterfly he was hunting earlier. And as quickly as he stopped he once again ran off after the butterfly. _'Come back butterfly!' _(A/N: Aww I love child Inuyasha so much!)

No one notice the child run off. And not even Inuyasha noticed how he was running straight to the village.

"Kagome please just tell us." Izayoi said breaking the silence. "What is going on?"

"Well you see it's really hard to explain. It's also a long story." Kagome said.

"Well I think you have enough time to explain." Sesshomaru said his icy stare not leaving her for a moment.

Kagome froze knowing she couldn't keep it secret anymore. _'Well here goes nothing' _

"Well you see it's like this-" Kagome started.

* * *

The younger Inuyasha continued running off after the butterfly. He was determined to catch the flying insect. Nothing was going to break his concentration, nothing except a rock flying through the air only to hit the poor child in the head.

Inuyasha looked up after falling to the ground. There in front of him was a boy about ten holding another rock in his hands. "What are you doing here half-breed?" the boy glared at the hanyou.

"I-I was just p-playing. I-ah!" Inuyasha was silenced by the boy throwing the other rock at Inuyasha.

"Shut up half-breed. You're not supposed to be here! And I'm not going to have you running around here! You're just lucky my parent aren't here!"

"I-I-I am sorry. I will leave." Inuyasha stuttered getting up as fast as he could only to have the boy kick him down and laugh.

With tears in his eyes Inuyasha ran desperate to find his mother. "Mama!" he cried hoping she could hear. "Mama help!" Inuyasha suddenly he felt him trip over something. He tumbled over while his arm jabbed in a nearby branch giving him a deep cut. "M-mama! Please help."

* * *

"Well you see it's like this." Kagome started trying to explain everything to Izayoi and Sesshomaru. "You see I'm not from-"

"Mama!" a tiny voice rang around the three. Izayoi instantly recognized it as her son.

"Inuyasha!" she cried as the three ran out to find the young hanyou. Sesshomaru quickly found his scent and followed it a few yards away from the house. They saw the child lying on the ground crying as blood flowed out of his cut.

"Oh no Inuyasha" Izayoi said kneeling down to pick up her son. She winced at the sight of his wound and gasped when she saw two bruises forming on his head.

"Mama?" Inuyasha questioned his vision becoming blurry, so he couldn't see who held him. Yet he could recognize his mother scent. He slowly buried his head in his mother's hair as everything went black The last thing he remembered was sensing his mother cry.

* * *

Well that's all I'm putting up for today. Sorry if there was some mistakes. It's this stupid cast, it's so much harder to type with it on. Oh well. Well I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Since my school is over I should get to update much faster.

Anyways keep reviewing. Please tell me what you think of the story. Till next time!


End file.
